The Ouran Challenge!
by XxKitsunexX
Summary: A challenge from Wondering What Breakfast Is to write a series of, on my part really super extremely short, drabbles for Ouran High School Host Club. Pairings inside. Ranges from attempted fluff to angst.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN/Disclaimer: Hey! Well I'm not dead. However my brain has died so I'm going to bring that thing back faster than I'm bringing sexy back! (Just Kidding) Seriously though, I really need to get back on track so Wondering What Breakfast Is and I have challenged each other! (Dare I mention she is at an advantage) But never mind that, this could be fun! But here's my disclaimer, and we can (attempt) to begin with something fluffy! **_**I don't own Ouran High School Host club. I also don't own Any of Paramore's songs from this point forward. (Behold…Drabbles!)**

**Chapter one: HaniHaru**

**~o~x~o~**

_I am finding out that maybe I was wrongThat I've fallen down and I can't do this aloneStay with me, this is what I need, please?Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to youWe could sing our own but what would it be without you?_

**~o~x~o~**

Haruhi was running as fast as she could, struggling against time to get to her next class. Oh yes, she, the studious one, the one who was punctual, she was the on being late today. If Kyouya hadn't held her back like that she would have been there by now. Hell, if she could even remember what the hell he was even _talking _to her about it would be a feat.

He could be such a pain in the as sometimes…

Suddenly, she felt that horrible realization she was about to fall, then it hit her. Or, rather, she hit it. A large rock that had been tossed carelessly out into the pathway fell right under her foot, causing her to slide a few inches before stumbling forward. Once she hit the ground she lay there in shock for a few minutes, before feeling the stinging on her knee.

"_Dammit Kyouya…_" She thought frustrated as she rolled up her left pants leg to reveal a scrape. Nothing bad, it wasn't even bleeding, it still sucked though. She was about to get up when se heard footsteps coming towards her. "Haru-chan?" "Hani-senpai?" 

Sure enough, Hani rounded the corner, backpack in hand, "Haru-chan we're going to be late…Oh, you fell." He quickly stepped over to her, helping her up, even though she didn't need it. "…Hani-senpai…You didn't have to…" "It was nothing Haru-chan! Hang on, I know I have a bandaid somewhere in here…" He muttered rummaging through his backpack. "Hani no, really I don't need a-" "Here!" He cried victoriously as he drew the band-aid from the candy-and-book-clouded backpack. He quickly placed it on her knee, making sure it was on properly.

The clock tolled the start of the period, causing both hosts to look up in shock. "Well…We're late then." Haruhi muttered. " It's okay! If we're late already then there's no sense in running anymore! Do you want me to walk you to class?" "Uh…" Haruhi loked blankly around, and was going to say no until she caught the eager expression in his eyes. There was no possible way… 

She smiled, her eyes turning up into U's before replying, "Sure, Why not?"

**AN: D: WTF WAS THA SHYTE? Screw that man, Angst, Romance, Dark, and DRAMA from now on.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer/AN: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. Me Dun Own Parmore's Lyrics… OMFG. THAT FIRST ONE SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME. I am staying far away from fluff from now on. I can't write it for crap. Here's a bit of angst drama stuff for you. (If you even got past the first chapter.)**

**~x~o~x~**

_What a shame we all became,_

_Such fragile broken things._

_A memory remains just a tiny spark._

_I give it all my oxygen._

_So let the flames begin._

**~x~o~x~**

Tamaki lay in a strange room in a house he had never seen before. He was just waking up, and as he opened his eyes the only thing he could think was, "Ranka-sama?" He didn't know whether it was an out loud pondering or not, but frankly, he didn't care.

It was dark, aside from the lone candle on the other side of the room flickering it's song onto the walls. We concentrated on it, mesmerized by the wavering light. It was burnt three quarters of the way down, so he had most likely been here for a while…

He didn't know where he was, and he didn't know where Ranka was, and it scared him a little. The room was dark, but not due to lack of lighting, the walls were black, as were the boards covering the windows. The sheets on the bed he was sprawled out on proved no different, though they were surprisingly soft…

He got up and looked around, seeing the room scantily furbished. The was only the desk the candle rested on, the bed, and a bathroom with only the absolute necessities. When he examined the desk closer, he found a note, again with the uniform ebony color. The inside was white, and it said in looped elegant handwriting, "_Be back soon~._"

He didn't recognize the handwriting.

What happened while he was out?! What happened _before _he went out? He couldn't remember anything, and it was driving him into a panic. He rushed back to the bed, pressing his back to a wall. He felt safer by the wall than he did standing out in the open. 

There was a sound from the other side of the door he had found locked on the other side of the room. Tamaki stiffened, straining his ears as the sounds grew closer, delicate footsteps, graceful even, but not enough to be feminine.

That ruled out Haruhi, though he doubted from the beginning that she would stuff him in a dark room. The door clicked from the other side, and he held his breath as the door creaked open… Only to reveal more darkness.

Everything in his mind screamed this was a bad idea, that he shouldn't do it, that it was stupid to do, but his mouth was refusing to listen to it. In a whisper,he reached out, "Ranka-sama?" A dark chuckle rang through the room before mockingly saying, "Guess again."

"Tamaki!"

He woke with a start, cold due to a lack of cover, and he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Breathless, he looked over…and saw Ranka laying there. "You were having a nightmare. Screaming a lot." He slurred through the fog of sleep. "Oh…Sorry." "S'okay, just go back to sleep, we can talk about it in the morning."

As Tamaki lay back down though, he couldn't help but think about how realistic it had all seemed…

**AN: Uuuuufufufufufufu- Yes, WAS IT A DREAM?!?!?!?!?!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer/AN: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. I don't own Paramore's lyrics either. Whoo! Go me! I'm actually trying this! YAY! (Smiles really big) **

**~x~o~x~**

_I thought I'd drop you easily, but that was not meant to be._

_Stuck on you till the end of time, I'm too tired to fight your rhyme._

_Stuck on you till the end of time, You've got me paralyzed._

**~x~o~x~**

Haruhi lay on the bed, basking in the after-sex glow that she worked so had to achieve. Panting and sweating, she realized that there was nowhere else she would rather be than right here, right now surprisingly, with Tamaki.

She loved the way he made her feel, and she had tried a few other guys before daring to try Tamaki. She thought that she wouldn't hit it off with him, that he would be too overbearing for her likes.

But for once, she was happy to have been wrong.

He made her feel special, pretty, like she was just so perfect. He made her feel complete.

He was just perfect himself wasn't he?

~0~

She was so beautiful to him, Tamaki lay next to her watching her eyelids flutter closed. Her hair was soft, the only thing he wished would change about he was her aversion to being feminine all the time. He worked with it though.

She was feminine for _him_ though. That counted to him more than her being feminine out in public.

No-one else _deserved_ to see her this way but him.

**An: WHAT THA HELL?!?!?!?! Where is this fluff COMING from? GAWD!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer/AN: I don't own OHSHC. I also Don't own Paramore or any of their music. M'kay I watched an epsiode with these two and flipped over them. So I decided a different scenario for getting out of the rain.**

**~x~o~x~**

_Oh star fall down on me, let me make a wish upon you._

_Hold on let me think, think of what I'm wishing for._

_Wait, don't go away just yet._

_I thought I had it…_

_But I forget._

**~x~o~x~**

I sat out in the rain, watching as people passed me by, my breath hovering in the air in front of me. I was reaching, searching for anyone who glowed brighter than a two watt bulb. There was no warmth in this forsaken city, no love for a person like me.

Then suddenly I saw a shock of color, a splash of red in these seas of grays and business coats. I blatantly stared, not caring how pitiful it would seem. You, just out for a stroll, caught my gaze, and held me to it.

I had no idea how you catching me like that would change me, but you burned so bright you were like a supernova next to a field of stars, dimming everything around them in comparison. I kept staring as you began walking towards me, before averting my eyes with a blush to hurry me along.

You held the umbrella out to me, and our conversation needed no words, we were so in sync that day. I have found myself falling for you, not just you, but your character. You have a tough outer shell, but you're soft on the inside, and desire what everyone requires, but you are to afraid to say it.

Love.

Mine may very well be unrequited, but love is blind, and I'd wait forever if it meant your's could see mine.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer/An: I don't own OHSHC, or anything from Paramore. …? I don't really have much to say at this point. I'm in severe angst withdrawal.**

**~x~o~x~**

_Don't come looking for me _

'_Cause I'll be right here with the words that you said._

_Been looking for the words to say,_

_You know what you did, you know._

_How can anybody forget the promise that you made?_

**~x~o~x~**

Hani sat out in the park, alone for a change. He didn't know what he had said to make Mori so angry, in fact he thought it was impossible for Mori to get cross with him. However, earlier that day, he had been talking about a lot of stuff, and he was about to mention something important when Mori suddenly turned around, glaring, and said.

"I'll be back for you later." Before taking long strides to get away from him.

He didn't know what he had said, but that was one of the only times he had seen Mori get that angry at him. It wasn't even truly anger, he was probably just a bit upset over something that happened earlier. He remembered calling out after him as he walked away, "Do you promise?" "Yeah." Mori threw over his shoulder.

But he had been waiting for a long time now, and Mori still hadn't come back. He was starting to worry. What f something happened to him? Hani wanted to go home, but what if Mori came back and he wasn't there? _Mori_ would be worried then.

But if he didn't go home, he would get caught in the rain.

Alone.

At least if he was caught in the rain with Mori, he wouldn't be lonely. Sure he had Usa-chan, but it didn't matter. Usa was only a doll. You couldn't have conversations with it, and it couldn't show you any love.

So he would wait. Even if it started raining. Mori had promised to come back after all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer/AN: I don't own OHSHC, Or anything form Paramore. Yay~~~~! I'm actually going pretty well with this I think! I surprised myself a bit working on this, so… Whatever, onwards!!!!!!**

**~x~o~x~**

_You got it, you got it_

_Some kind of magic _

_Hypnotic, hypnotic_

_You're leaving me breathless._

_I hate this! I hate this!_

_You're not the one I believe in, with god as my witness._

**~x~o~x~**

Kyouya couldn't believe himself anymore, how he would think about Haruhi, how he would sneak glances at her when no-one was looking. For some reason, the mere sight of her never failed to mentally forget to breathe.

This couldn't be. He wouldn't allow himself to follow any of what his brain was demanding of him to do. Haruhi wouldn't prove to have any advantages in his future, his father would highly disapprove, and it wasn't worth throwing his future away for one girl.

Going on day to day was becoming harder though, when very time she walked into the room he felt drawn to look in that direction, and damned if it didn't take half of his focus and willpower not to turn!

He was beginning to wonder how long this was going to last… Was this even right? Or was he just insane?

**AN: These are some of the shortest things I have EVER WRITTEN! Fels strange writing drabbles for the first time, but oddly enough, after a while, it doesn't seem much different than writing more…(completely cracked over and has no idea what she is saying)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer/AN: I don't own OHSHC, Or Paramore's lyrics….That is all.**

**~x~o~x~**

_Well I won't be one to disappoint you, anymore._

_And I know I said all this so that you heard it all before._

_The trick is getting you to think that all this, Is your idea._

_And that it is everything you ever wanted out of here._

_Love's not a competition, but I'm winning._

**~x~o~x~**

Kyouya slept next to Tamaki, relaxed fully and peaceful. Just as Tamaki had planned. Oh yes, he, the over dramatic one, the one who was supposed to be the more gullible of the two, was indefinitely in control.

Kyouya may sleep peacefully thinking he was in control of their relationship, he was wrong. Though he was the dominant one, and he was very tactical, it was all for nothing because what he didn't know was that in nearly every relationship, there could only be one person in control.

The uke.

Oh yes, it sounded hilarious whenever he thought about it, and right now even he was trying to control himself from laughing. But sadly enough for Kyouya, it _was _true.

Oh yes, something told him this was going to be one hell of a relationship. It could only get better from here.

Until Kyouya realized he wasn't controlling the relationship. Then things might get rocky, but he could live through it. Definitely. After all, what's control if you don't have a backup plan?

**AN: MUAHAHAHA! That is all. Not really, just being a psycho.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, ir Paramore's music. No authors note today…**

**~x~o~x~**

_You're my 1_

_You're my golden star_

_I look at earth from here,_

_Still you don't seem so far._

**~x~o~x~**

Hikaru loved Kaoru. But his love was not unrequited. It was not simply a he, but a _we._

_We_ loved each other. _We_ do this, _we_ do that. But that's always how it was. _Always _we and never just he. Sure, without Kaoru, there simply was no future for him. Nobody, including himself, could see a picture without 2. They were like thing 1 and thing 2.

Each one was null without the other.

But he was sure that Kaoru knew that… Kaoru needed something he could not give though, and they had fought earlier, and now he had no idea where he was. So he sat at home alone, waiting for him to come back so he could say sorry.

He would have to come back sometime _tonight _wouldn't he?

After all… There was a chance Kyouya wouldn't even let him in.

**AN: I'll continue this over into the next drabble since it's supposed to be KyouKao…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer/AN: I don't own OHSHC, or anything from Parmore. I'm happy that I'm on a roll with this challenge, I might actually finish it in time~.**

**~x~o~x~**

_Tell me where our time went,_

_and if it was time well spent._

_Just don't let me fall asleep,_

_Feeling empty again._

**~x~o~x~**

Kaoru almost instinctively knew Hikaru was thinking about him. It was almost a force of habit, but more of a sixth sense. It bothered him, but he couldn't leave, Kyouya wasn't asleep yet.

Tonight he had gained and lost something. He was more than sure that he had lost his brother's trust, but now he knew the difference in his two relationships. Hikaru was love without sex, at least as of now.

But Kyouya was sex without love. It was a horrible feeling, the latter of the two, because sex was the most intimate thing you could share with a person, but without love, it was all nothing.

There was no emotion to it. It was all business, purely professional, nothing more.

But he needed more, and he realized that. Even though his excursion with Kyouya had satisfied him physically, it had left him unfulfilled on the inside, something only Hikaru could do.

So he lay there, wishing Kyouya to fall asleep faster, so he could get the hell out of ere and go home.

He had to apologize before the night was over.

**AN: Gods, I felt like this was a bit corny… D: WHY?!?!?! (Smacks head into table)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer/AN: I don't own OHSHC, or anything from Paramore. M'kay. Here we go…. My first yuri-ish drabble…**

**~x~o~x~**

_I slipped down the stairs, _

_tripped over your fragile ego._

_I slid the whole way_

_Right into the web you'd woven._

**~x~o~x~**

Haruhi knew Renge's ego was something that would be fatal to dent, but she knew she had to do it. After all, better to be dead by Renge's hand than those who were upset with her.

Renge was out of control, but that was no difference from the everyday abnormally tat she created. She was intelligent when it came to themes, and simply fantastic on picking places to go out.

Haruhi had to be blunt, but she had to figure out how to either run fast, or comfort quickly. They were two different things, and she wasn't very good at either.

She was sure Renge had no idea about her and Tamaki, but she felt very dishonest and dirty lying about it. It gave her a guilt that outweighed the danger of discovery, she had to tell her, or she was sure it would explode out of her at a far worse time than now.

Renge entered the room, and she pulled her aside, going into the next room, Kyouya already knew what was going on, and simply suggested the others move to the other side of the room, lest they be caught in an explosion.

Five minutes later, Renge burst from the doors, clearly upset, but horrible at hiding it. She ran faster as people began to ask what had happened, bursting out the doors and simply fleeing from everyone and everything, making sure she was all alone before she sat down to rest… and cry.

Haruhi felt horrible for what had happened, but she wasn't ready to leave the darkened room yet. Not ready to face questions, or accusing stares. She simply sat there, taking deep calming breaths as she buried her face in her hands.

**AN: This one will be a weird continuation, I wil do two different scenarios. The very next drabble will be NekoRenge, since she was crying and well get that one. The other will come after that and Be a HikaHaru. (Sighs) I hope it'll turn out okay…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer/AN: I don't own OHSHC, or anything from Paramore. Here we go with the Nekorenge reaction/scenario…**

**~x~o~x~**

'_Cause all we know is falling,_

_It falls._

_Remember how, cause I know that,_

_We won't, forget, it at all._

**~x~o~x~**

Renge sat on her bench in the hall, crying quietly, not realizing she was being observed from a distance. If he had simply tured her head, she would see someone standing halfway concealed by a corner down the hall.

Nekozawa had no idea what he was thinking, but once he heard the footsteps pass by, he had to look. He opened the door just as he saw the last flash of that annoying yellow uniform passing around the corner.

Upon peeking from the corner, of course, letting Beezlenef go first, he found that girl, Renge, sitting on the bench crying.

She was the one who had turned the evil beam on him, and he was half sure she would do it again, but she had his curiosity piqued. Why was she crying? She was such a bright personality, usually very outgoing and bubbly. Who had made her this upset?

He tentatively stepped out from behind the protection of the corner, walking slowly over to the bench where Rene sat. Once he got there, she still hadn't noticed him, and he was at a loss as to what the hell he should be doing.

When at a loss, he tended to be a bit impulsive, so he did the first thing that came to mind. He drew closer to her, and hopefully in a reassuring manner, placed his hand on her shoulder. Renge of course, looked up and had a mini seizure/panic attack, scaring Nekozawa back to the corner.

Maybe he shouldn't have gone out in the first place… Only time would tell, he peeked back out from behind the corner, looking at the shocked look on her face. Yes, maybe he should just come back later…

Right as he was about to leave she quietly said, "Nekozawa?" He debated quickly on whether to answer or not before replying, "Hai?" "Why did you come out here?" Uh oh, this was getting a bit out there for him.

"I came to see what was making Renge-chan so upset, but it would seem I scared you more than helping so I'll leave if you want me to." A few moments of silence followed, and he almost was about to leave again before she replied, "Will you stay?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer/AN: I don't own OHSHC, or anything from Paramore. Well, here's the Haruhi and Hikaru scenario…**

**~x~o~x~**

_It's taking up our time again,_

_Go back, we can't go back at all._

_It's taking up our time again,_

_Go back, we can't go back at all._

**~x~o~x~**

Haruhi was still in the room, listening to the others arguing about who was going in first.

"I'm not doing it, you do it." "Well I'm no-" She tuned them out, moving as far away from the door as possible, sulking in her corner, she sat there thinking about what she had done, and whether or not it had been right.

Suddenly the door creaked open a little, revealing nothing but light around a shadow. She put an arm up to shield her eyes, all at the same time turning away from the door. When it closed, she almost thought that they had left her alone, until she heard the footsteps slowly making their way across the carpet.

A voice hovered in the air, "Haruhi?" It was Hikaru, and he sounded concerned, but damned if she was going to answer him right now. She could deal with this herself. No-one needed to know what went on in her personal life except those included in it

His voice reached out again, much closer this time. "Haruhi? Come on, we all know you're in here…Please, answer me." But Haruhi didn't answer him, only pressed herself against the wall when he got too close. However, it didn't work, he knew she was there. Sitting in front of her, he reached out until he gripped her shoulder.

"What?" Haruhi said snappishly, wanting him t get away from her. "Look, I know you don't want to talk about it, and I know it's personal, but everyone else wants me to get a story. So if you're keeping it to yourself fine, but help me come up with something, or else they're going to bother you all day when you com out of here."

It was nice of him, but to be quite honest, she couldn't think of a story at the moment, so she just stayed quiet, hoping he wouldn't think she was ignoring him. "Okay…why don't I just tell them it's your personal business and you wouldn't talk about anything other than that?" Haruhi smiled weakly, Hikaru knew her almost as well as he knew Kaoru. For once she was thankful for that.

He got up to leave, but as she heard the door click, she quietly called out, "Hikaru!" Surprise was evident in his voice as he turned around replying, "Huh?"

"Thank you."

**AN: …I haven't the foggiest idea what happened with that one. (cracked over, no sleep)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer/AN: I don't own OHSHC, or anything from Paramore. Okay, lets go some more, not too long now…(dances around the room trying to get more inspiration)**

**~x~o~x~**

_I used to be so quick, so clever._

_And I used to know myself much better._

_Cause anyone can see, that this is only permanent…_

_Temporary, it never hurts to try._

**~x~o~x~**

Kyouya sat in the third music room, it was late at night and he was waiting…

Again.

He remembered somewhere way back when, or maybe it was longer, when Eclaire had rushed out of the host club, deeply upset. Sure, at the time he hadn't care, but as months lagged on, he would see her occasionally and be drawn to…say something to her. Anything really.

Very recently, he had listened to what his brain was throwing against the walls of his head, and they had started these secret meetings. This wasn't love, but this wasn't really much of anything anyway. 

At least he didn't think so. He thought of this as a form of repaying her for being away from the host club for so long. But he knew he was only temporary. He knew _this_, all of this was only temporary.

He thought he knew what she thought about all of this, but he couldn't even begin to realize what he was getting himself into.

**AN: Wow, that was short…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer/AN: I don't own OHSHC, or anything from Paramore. (singing and dancing) Here's some Mori Haru~.**

**~x~o~x~**

_I drowned out all my sense with,_

_The sound of it's beating._

_And that's what you get when you let your heart win,_

_Whoa…_

**~x~o~x~**

Haruhi knew it was going to have to come to this eventually, but she kept putting it off. She knew that she wasn't Mori's first priority, but that had always been okay with her, but now, for some reason, the time they spent together was becoming shorter and shorter.

Something would come up, or Hani would need something, and he would be gone again. It used to be fine with her, but it as a futile wish that he would be hers only. So she waited, sitting in the third music room window seat, for him to come back from whatever it was he went to do.

Staring out the window absent-mindedly, she faintly heard the door click. It seemed distant though, too far away.

She was picked up carefully, before being sat back down in a warm lap, and having warm arms encircle her waist. He knew she loved it when she was held this way. He was trying to make up to her, and she accepted it without words by leaning back into him. As she felt him relax, she did as well, stretching her legs out.

She meat to tell him if they wanted to end everything now, she would be fine. If he wanted her to ease off a bit. Hell, if he even wanted her hovering around anymore. She would anything for him. But now wasn't a time for that.

As she felt herself nodding off, she couldn't help thinking, _Oh well, even if this isn't real happiness, even if I don't come first all the time, this is enough happiness for now. I might as well enjoy this for a while longer."_

**AN:…**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer/AN: I don't own OHSHC, or anything from Paramore. So here we go…Hopefully I can stay awake for a while longer to finish the challenge up…**

**~x~o~x~**

_Breathe for love tomorrow._

_Cause there's no hope for today._

**~x~o~x~**

Haruhi considered herself very lucky. Very lucky, for a few reasons.

Specifically speaking, two reasons.

She used to think love was for other people. It wasn't for her, she was destined to be alone for this time period of her life. But, no she realized she was lucky when not one, but _two_ men confessed their love for her.

At first she didn't believe them. Thought they were playing her for a fool. But no, they actually were, and she made sure that their love did not go unanswered. Every weekend, she would go to their houses, or rather, Tamaki's house. Much fun would ensue and they often refused sleep on the weekends for each other.

It may not have bee the picture perfect storybook romance she had hoped for, hell it was probably _better_ than what she had hoped for. She never wanted to find out though, if it could get better than this.

Because she didn't _believe_ that it could get any better than this.

**AN: ( Kyaa~~) **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer/AN:I don't own OHSHC, or anything from Paramore. Now, For my final drabble!**

**~x~o~x~**

_I don't mean to run,_

_But every time you come around_

_I feel more alive than ever…_

**~x~o~x~**

Haruhi waited in the third music room, wondering how much longer the Hitachiin twins would be.

She loved them without a question, and even though she did hate to admit it, they did spoil her. After all, how many women in the world got not one, but _two_ men who loved her back without a question?! Not many.

She loved how they could make her laugh, and entertain her in any way possible. They were spontaneous, fun loving, and mischievous. That which to others may seem a dangerous combination was something both hilarious and at times a bit trying to Haruhi.

However, she found that they not only made her happy, they were like her drugs. She was so addicted to them, she didn't think any kind of rehab could get her off of them.

She thought more along these lines as the objects of her thoughts snuck up behind her, pouncing upon her soon after.

Yes, times like these, they made her life feel complete.

**AN: YES! FINISHED! HOORAY! (does little happy dance) It's not like I'm happy the challenge is over, I'm just pleased I was able to complete it. So YAY~~~! Now…Homework…was there any? Aw crap…**


End file.
